Tragedy
by champi.cynthi
Summary: Breve songfic souharu basado en la cover de "Clarity-zedd" cantada por Sam tsui. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi.


**_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_**

Su vida solo fue un fracaso tras otro,desde que perdio la esperanza de volver a enamorarse,puesto que el daño que se había hecho a si mismo era insoportable. Lo perdió,perdió a su ser mas querido sin ni siquiera haberlo poseído nunca. Su mejor amigo,su mayor rival,su amor de la infancia,y prácticamente desde que tenia memoria. Rin les había presentado aquel día a la que era su novia. En aquel momento sintió que su corazón era hecho añicos. Su cara se volvió pálida y ante el asombro de todos echo a correr,sin decir nada,nadie iba a entenderle,nadie lo sabia. Había guardado ese sentimiento tan profundamente enterrado en su corazón que ni siquiera Makoto lo sabia. Ese día solo estaba presente una persona capaz de entenderle,Yamazaki Sousuke,quien también estaba enamorado del pelirrojo. Solo que a el se le daba mejor fingir,era feliz con ver a su amado feliz. Haru no era tan fuerte,era demasiado frágil para aquello.

**_Fight fear for the selfish pain And it's worth it every time_**

En su desesperado intento por huir acabo, no sabia como, en su lo dudo y entro a la zona del club de natacion, necesitaba sentir el agua,ella no le negaría nada. Y allí estuvo hasta que cayó la noche. Oyó unos pasos cerca de la piscina.  
-Eres muy predecible Nanase.-Un serio Sousuke le miraba desde arriba-No debiste huir así.  
Haru frunció el ceño.  
-¿Acaso te importa?-le giro la cabeza-Ya no me acercaré mas a Rin. Deberías estar contento,es lo que querías,no?  
Estaba apunto de llorar,no podía soportar seguir callado,si tenia que desahogarse con el estúpido de Yamazaki lo haría.  
Sin que apenas se diera cuenta el otro se había quitado la ropa y se había metido en el agua. Haru le miro atónito.  
Sousuke se acerco a el y le abrazo.  
-Se como te sientes,no necesitas fingir.-le apretó contra su pecho-Ahora estamos en el mismo barco...  
Haru no pudo mas y rompió a llorar,delvolviendole el abrazo al otro.

**_Hold still right before we crash Cause we both know how this ends_**

Sousuke se separo de el,mirándole a los ojos,aun estando llorosos los ojos de Haru eran de un azul mágico. Secó sus lágrimas con las manos y le besó en la frente,ahora sentía necesidad de protegerle,nunca se habría imaginado que llegaría sentir algo que no fuera odio por aquel pececillo.  
-Deberíamos salir del agua,o te pondrás enfermo,pececillo.  
Haru estaba demasiado agotado emocionalmente como para responder a sus burlas. Así que le siguió fuera del agua.  
Una vez fuera del recinto Iwatobi,ya serian mas de las 2 de la madruga.  
-Puedes...-Haru vacilo un poco-Quedarte en mi casa?...Si quieres. No tienes trenes a estas horas Agachó la cabeza avergonzado.  
-Viniste por mi...Que menos podría hacer.  
Sousuke se limito a sonreír,aceptando la invitación del moreno.

**_Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass And I drown in you again_**

Cenaron y llego la hora de dormir,Haru le preparó un futon en el suelo de su habitación a Sousuke. La conversación entre los dos fue casi nula,lo cual Haru agradeció. Aun no sabia como lidiar bien con aquel hombre.  
No podía conciliar el sueño,no dejaba de pensar en Rin,deseando poder odiarle. Pero no podía,después de todo había sido su culpa. Nunca le habló sobre lo que sentía por el.  
Sousuke no podía dormir tampoco estaba mas preocupado por su frágil amigo que por si mismo,le vio temblar en la cama. Su cuerpo parecía moverse solo cuando invadió el espacio del moreno y se tumbo junto a el abrazándole. Haru en ningún momento negó aquel contacto,Sousuke era demasiado cálido. Se sentía cómodo y seguro entre aquellos brazos. Se giro hacia el,y le miro a los ojos. Notó autentica preocupación en ellos,se sintió mal,por pensar que Sousuke estaba bien,que no le afectaba que Rin ya no pudiera ser suyo nunca.  
_-_¿Fue doloroso,verdad?-Pregunto el de los ojos azules.  
Sousuke le regalo una media sonrisa.  
-Yo ya lo sabia,por eso no me afectó lo de hoy.-Su mirada se entristeció-Pero no te negare que en cuanto me entere quise desaparecer del mundo.  
Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla. En un impulso Haru beso aquella lágrima furtiva que resbalaba por la cara de Sousuke.  
-Tu tampoco necesitas fingir conmigo,ya no...  
Sousuke entendió a la perfección aquello. Acarició el suave rostro de Haru,sus pómulos,sus mejillas,sus labios...  
Y le dio un suave beso,al cual le siguieron mas besos. Besos tristes,tímidos y añorantes. Los dos necesitaban consuelo,cariño,y solo se tenían el uno al otro ahora.  
Besos,caricias,y todo el amor y la pasión que tenían guardada para otra persona,se la entregaron. Haru estaba encima del otro. Le agarró el rostro y le miro a los ojos.  
-Ayúdame,ayúdame a olvidar..-Le dijo entre lágrimas y sudor.  
Apoyo su frente en la de Sousuke,sintiendo como se hacían uno,y que todo su dolor,todo el día de hoy por un momento desaparecía y solo eran ellos dos. Dos corazones rotos,cortándose el uno al otro con los pedazos. Entre aquel vaivén de cuerpos. Sousuke le hizo abrir los ojos y mirarle.  
-Siempre estaré cuando lo necesites-Le beso suavemente.

**_Cause yo are the piece of me I wish I didn't need Chasing relentlessly Still fight and I don't know why_**

**_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy If our love's insanity why are you my clarity_**


End file.
